1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer systems coupled together utilizing a network. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer systems coupled together utilizing a network for permitting the server to remotely initiate a boot block recovery from a failure of the client to boot.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today's modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a "hard drive"), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM's PC 300 series, Aptiva series, and Intellistation series.
With PCs being increasingly connected into networks to allow transfers of data among computers to occur, more operations such as maintenance, updating of applications, and data collections are occurring over the network. Computer networks are also becoming essential to their users. It is desirable to minimize loss of productivity by increasing availability of network resources. In today's networked world, the availability and performance of the network is as important as the availability and performance of the personal computer.
One known method for permitting a server computer system to perform maintenance remotely over the network is called LAN Client Control Manager (LCCM) available from International Business Machines. This method permits the network manager to perform various operations on the client remotely, including limited maintenance. However, some maintenance functions may not be performed remotely. For example, a service call is required for a technician to physically be present at a client computer system in order to recover from a defective flash image error.
A computer system requires a basic input/output system (BIOS) in order to operate. The BIOS is code that controls basic hardware operations, such as interactions with disk drives, hard drives, and the keyboard.
When a computer is reset or initially powered-on, a boot process begins. First, POST begins executing. POST is an initialization code which configures the system utilizing initialization settings stored in storage, such as CMOS storage. Once POST has configured the system, BIOS then controls the basic operation of the hardware utilizing the hardware as it was configured by POST. The boot process is complete once an operating system has been handed control of the system. In order for the boot process to be complete, POST must complete its execution.
POST and BIOS are both typically stored as a single flash image in a storage device such as a flash memory. This image is commonly called the "boot code". If the flash image of POST and BIOS is corrupted, the boot of the system will not be able to be completed.
To recover from a defective flash image error, known systems include a boot block. The boot block is storage within the flash memory which includes a small segment of code sufficient to bring the system up, and to read a recovery image from a floppy drive. A diskette must be inserted into the floppy drive which includes a good copy of the flash image. The code stored in the boot block is not typically updated.
In order for the system to boot from the boot block, a technician must remove the cover of the computer system, and physically move a jumper coupled to the flash memory. The jumper is utilized to indicate whether a boot will be attempted from the boot block or the main flash memory. The technician then must replace the cover, insert an appropriate diskette in the floppy drive, and restart the computer. The computer will then attempt to boot from the boot block.
Therefore a need exists for a data processing system and method for permitting a server computer system to remotely initiate a boot block recovery from a failure of a client computer system to boot.